Entwirren
by FanFiker-FanFinal
Summary: Romano nunca va a olvidar… ¡vaffanculo!… el día en que le tocó el macho patatas.


**Título:** Entwirren (Desenredar)

 **Autora:** FanFiker_FanFinal

 **Rating:** T

 **Género:** Humor

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son de Hidekaz Himaruya: envíame un Doitsu a mí también._

 **Resumen:** Romano nunca va a olvidar… _¡vaffanculo!_ … el día en que le tocó el macho patatas.

* * *

 **Entwirren**

 **FanFiker_FanFinal**

Alemania apretó el paso. Era un día agradable, soleado, con diversas nubes pinceladas moviéndose con dificultad, algo común en el sur de Italia. Esquivó a un coche en una calle pequeña, cuya cuesta no dejaba mucho margen a la acera, mientras el conductor le gritaba algo desagradable en italiano. Esquivó también varias cacas de perro, porque en esa zona del país la gente no parecía tener mucha educación cívica. Gritos, malos olores, civiles vestidos con marcas carísimas y muchos insultos (a través de esas calles estrechas y desiertas dignas de mafiosos) hacían de Italia del Sur toda una identidad. Sin olvidar, por supuesto, su deliciosa cocina.

Por fin llegó a una zona de balcones adornados con flores y entró en el estrecho portal. El ascensor no funcionaba, pero Alemania siempre prefería subir los cuatro pisos a pie: le ayudaba a ponerse en forma. Timbró varias veces pero al no recibir respuesta, sacó su llave y abrió. Dejó las bolsas de compra en la cocina (Veneciano le había pedido que llevara a casa algunas botellas de vino, paté y pasta mientras él terminaba de pintar en las colinas de Taormina) y por si acaso merodeó por la casa tras el saludo en su idioma.

Escuchó un golpe, y a continuación, a alguien maldiciendo. No había duda del dueño de esa voz, se dijo el rubio, y con educación fue a saludar a Romano, quien, en una precaria posición, trataba de sacar algo del armario.

— _Buongiorno_ —saludó con su fuerte acento alemán, y continuó en inglés—. He traído la comida.

— _Maledizzione…_

—¿Ocurre algo? —se extrañó Alemania de que el otro no le dedicara la habitual ristra de insultos.

Romano farfulló algo en italiano pero no se movió.

—Traje la comida —repitió Alemania, extrañado de que el otro no hubiera salido rápidamente a comprobar los ingredientes como Veneciano hacía (e intuía que cualquier italiano a cuyo amigo mandan a comprar con reticencia porque solo ellos saben encontrar la mejor materia prima).

— _¡Vaffanculo!_

Alemania arqueó una ceja. Bueno. Romano estaba bien, o al menos, había decidido entregarle sus vocablos por fascículos. Decidió esperar en el sofá, seguro que se estaba peleando con alguna cosa. En la televisión emitían algún programa de música y Alemania movió su pierna acorde al ritmo mientras los italianos hacían toda una puesta en escena y un drama acordes a la lírica. Creyó escuchar un sollozo proveniente del fondo del pasillo, pero la voz pareció amortiguada y después seguida por un insulto. Y otro. Y otro más. Y, finalmente, Romano gritó con voz clara:

—¡EEEEH, MACHO PATATAS!

Alemania se levantó como un resorte, acostumbrado a los constantes accidentes de Veneciano, para presentarse en dos zancadas bajo el marco de la puerta del dormitorio de los hermanos. La puerta del armario continuaba abierta, pero en esta ocasión asomó la cabeza de Romano, tapada por su brazo.

—¡ _Porta il mio cellullare_! —Mmm, veamos. Romano estaba nervioso, seguía hablando en italiano: lo sabía porque España se lo comentó un día en una reunión. Él le había respondido que cuando Veneciano se frustraba a veces lloraba; a su hermano debía ocurrirle lo mismo pero con otra reacción.

Romano vio a través de su brazo al soldado alemán plantado, preparado para las órdenes, pero sin moverse. Oh, maldición… el patatero no entendía el italiano como España…

—¡Mi móvil, _imbecile_!

Enseguida el inconsciente de Alemania se manifestó.

—¿Le pasó algo a Veneciano?

Ese bastardo… le dieron ganas de estrangularlo. De hecho, agarró un zapato y lo lanzó. No pudo evitar el sollozo.

—¿Romano? ¿Estás bien?

* * *

El sureño tenía en la mano la otra pareja del zapato lanzado, que muy hábilmente Alemania había agarrado para evitar ser golpeado. Trató de respirar, maldición, ¿por qué tenía que estar en esa posición? ¿Por qué le pasaba aquello cuando su hermano no estaba? Sintió ganas de berrear, pero no sería digno. Respiró con toda su alma y suavizando la voz, repitió:

—Dame mi móvil. En la mesa de centro —casi podía escuchar a España decir con sorna "por favor", pero el alemán se giró para volver con su elegante iphone cuya funda había costado más que sus zapatos del año pasado. Se apresuró a alargar su mano—. ¡No te acerques, _stronzo_!

Romano marcó con dedos temblorosos, sin hacer caso de si el soldado hormonado seguía por ahí. Con su otra mano, por si acaso, se cubrió con la puerta. El mensaje que recibió al otro lado le cabreó sobremanera.

"El teléfono al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura en este momento. Inténtelo de nuevo más tarde".

Romano lanzó otra serie de precarios insultos, algunos algo infantiles como _sacco di merda_ y volvió a marcar, esta vez con su otra mano.

"El teléfono al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura en este momen-"

— _Polentoni fascisti_ …

El móvil voló hacia la cama, cayendo allí, fuera de su alcance. ¿Qué podía hacer? _Merda_ … no podía llamar a España. Se reiría de él y aprovecharía la oportunidad. Ese depravado… y sin embargo, notó un calor agradable por toda su parte baja.

Un carraspeó le sacó de su ensoñamiento.

—¡ _Che_! —exclamó el italiano, asustado. Se giró un poco para ver al alemán tras él, esperando. Solo al verle los músculos comenzó a temblar. No podía… no podía estar viéndole en esa posición. Se sintió patético. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer esto? —. No… no te acerques…

Casi lo dijo suplicando, lo que alarmó al alemán. Se agachó junto a él, preocupado.

—¿Romano?

No, joder, no estaba desnudo. Estar desnudo no sería ni la mitad de vergonzoso.

* * *

Alemania escrutó con atención al hermano mayor de Veneciano, agachado en el armario. Creía que trataba de sacar o meter algo de él, y estaba preparado para ofrecer su fuerza bruta. Cuando vio el rostro lloroso de Romano y sus manos libres —en una de ellas, atrapando peligrosamente un zapato—, fue cuando lo vio: se había enredado su pequeño rulo con alguna chaqueta llena de pelo allí colgada.

—Si haces algún comentario, te mataré —fue la orden clara del otro, entre sollozos.

—Permíteme ayudarte —ignoró como siempre aquella amenaza que nunca iba a ninguna parte y alargó sus manos. El zapato le impactó en la cara.

—¡NO ME TOQUES!

El teutón se apartó, el zapato cayó entre ambos y Romano volvió a pelearse con su rulo, tratando de desenredarlo. Alemania pestañeó y le ofreció un espejo.

— _Grazie_ —fue todo lo que pudo decir Romano, porque al rubio se le había ocurrido pensar.

Trajo un espejo del tamaño de una taza, encendió la luz para darle más claridad y lo sujetó por encima. Romano manipuló su mechón, nervioso. Cada vez lo enredaba más. Alemania aprovechó la concentración del otro para agarrar la prenda por la percha y elevarla.

—Siéntate aquí, estarás más cómodo —Romano se sentó en la cama sin replicar, aún con el rostro lloroso, pero agradecido de que no tuviera que estar ya en esa posición, su espalda comenzaba a doler.

—NO ME MIRES.

Alemania siguió esperando. Y esperó. Y esperó. Pero la cara llorosa de un italiano era demasiado para él, por lo que agarró a Romano por la muñeca.

— _Per… favore…_ —antes de que Romano registrase la súplica alemana, dulce para su oído, todo su cuerpo se estremeció.

* * *

Alemania estaba siendo muy cuidadoso, o eso creía él; si los primeros segundos no había sido pateado por Romano fue una señal para continuar desenredando el rulo. Romano no le miraba, pero tenía los puños fuertemente apretados, tal vez porque le daba vergüenza que Alemania tocara esa zona, herencia del abuelo Roma. Como además esta situación ya se había dado en varias ocasiones con los hermanos y también solo con Veneciano, el teutón no sugirió cortar el cabello: sabía que era algo muy precioso para los italias.

—Creo que ya queda poco —le dijo para animarlo, pero Romano se tapó la cara para que no lo viera llorar.

Tal vez se había rendido o cansado de insultarlo. Alemania se concentró. Lo agradecía, porque podría hacerlo mejor. Alemania era muy bueno haciendo trabajos manuales.

Romano seguía con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza gacha. Los puños sobre su regazo para no provocar una reacción más indigna aún. Todo su pensamiento repetía:

"Dios mío, me está tocando el macho patatas, piensa en la sarten de Hungría…"

Una sartén. En la sartén se cocinaba pasta. Rica pasta. La pasta le hacía sentirse bien, le gustaba mucho… ugh. Inglaterra. Inglaterra y sus horribles cejas. Así su erección bajó un poco, por Madonna. Qué situación tan surrealista. ¿Dónde estaba España cuando se le necesitaba? No, un momento, pensar en España ahora no…

—Voy a tocarte —dijo rápidamente la voz del alemán, quien giró la cara de Romano sonriendo con satisfacción cuando la prenda y la percha cayeron entre ambos.

—¡ _Ciao, ciao_! Taormina estaba muy bonita hoy con las sacerdotisas de… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

* * *

Veneciano entró con su lienzo bajo el brazo, muy contento. Sus pinceladas habían dado fruto, subir hacia Taormina había merecido la pena. Podría vender el cuadro muy bien de precio. Él era feliz con su pintura, su arte, su pasta y su alemán. Estaba tan contento de verlo y comer junto a él en casa de Romano… Así que cuando entró a la casa y vio aquello, toda su felicidad se extinguió: allí estaba su hermano, sentado en el borde de la cama, con las mejillas rojas de excitación, mirando a Alemania… de aquella manera, mientras el alemán tenía en su mano derecha el rulo. _Mio Dio_ , ¡EL RULO! y la izquierda posada en la mejilla caliente de Romano. Había unos diez centímetros entre ellos. Se quiso morir.

—¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

El alemán, ajeno al alivio que sintió Romano al verse liberado soltó a Italia del Sur, de repente ya no tenía ojos para nadie. Miró hacia el pasillo, donde había desaparecido el menor, disgustado. ¿Qué pasaba con estos hermanos?

—¡ITALIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

 **FIN**

FF_FF

06/06/17


End file.
